victoriouscadefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Nirenberge213
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Cade Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse WOW! LOL I can't believe you made a Cade Wiki! Thank you because I absolutaly LOVE the friendship and I guess it would have to be the only same-sex pairing I like so I guess I'll be here more often! :) I'll try to make it look as great as Bat Wiki as well =) ♥ KatyKat20♥ (talk) 19:57, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Good idea creating this. I hope you like what i did to the home page and all the pics i added! It was no problem. I love computer edditing and cat and jade are my fav charectors, so it was the perfect oppertonity:) If there is anything that you want me 2 put on the site just let me know... and i am aware that my spelling is horrible lol Like i said earlyer its no problem. I love editing. Hey, no problem! I hugely ship Cade Friendship! I really wish more people would come here and know that we are totally big Cade shippers! And I'd be more than happy to help out! :) Idontknowwhattotype 05:54, September 7, 2011 (UTC)Idontknowwhattotype great for you nirenberge213Total carnage 02:05, September 24, 2011 (UTC) you know that you made your own wiki and all and that its cade which i also ship!Total carnage 16:43, September 24, 2011 (UTC) your welcome!Total carnage 16:56, September 24, 2011 (UTC) i love all of them but cats my favoite shes the best of all with infinite talante you agreeTotal carnage 17:16, September 24, 2011 (UTC) yes she is i wish she can sing more but shes not the star of the show and only the star gets the spot light what do you think of this?Total carnage 17:31, September 24, 2011 (UTC) yeah i know but cat (ariana) is still awesome i wish that i can me her in person how about you?Total carnage 20:13, September 24, 2011 (UTC) role modle! good for you hey have you seen her main steam with jennnette mcCurdy on youtube?Total carnage 20:18, September 24, 2011 (UTC) what was your favorite qestion that the fans were asking mine was when this fan asked ariana if she would mary him and she said yes totally! lolTotal carnage 20:24, September 24, 2011 (UTC) hey do you think she ment it?Total carnage 20:26, September 24, 2011 (UTC) maybeee? so what did you think of cats expleation in who did it to triana?Total carnage 20:45, September 24, 2011 (UTC) hey nice ryhme and that show rocks right?Total carnage 20:53, September 24, 2011 (UTC) do you know what it makes it better?Total carnage 20:59, September 24, 2011 (UTC) i mean it better because you watch it anything that you like is infinitly better yay!Total carnage 21:03, September 24, 2011 (UTC) so hows it going Total carnage 03:27, September 25, 2011 (UTC) more sad than before Total carnage 20:50, September 25, 2011 (UTC) its just i feel really bad about what i said to mrs.leohoward and i don't won't her to hate me!Total carnage 20:57, September 25, 2011 (UTC) well its what i've been saying i guess. i wanted to know why she would think that i would ever read her conversations that she had with anybody but she told me she for got that she told me about all this dating and her grades and stuff and i kepted bugging her to say sorry or i won't be friends with her which was so stupid of me when i really like her as a friend and she became very mad at me then after that i went to go hit my head at lest 20 times on the wall the went to bed so yeah i feel like a jerk.Total carnage 21:04, September 25, 2011 (UTC) she just told me she doesn't hate me your right yay!Total carnage 21:13, September 25, 2011 (UTC) your right again thank god you two are my friends or i would have killed myself by now!Total carnage 21:16, September 25, 2011 (UTC) the lord well yeah but i beleave in the devil to now i'm not saying that i like the devil but i say all spirts are real so yes but i just call you angles because i beleave in the lord.Total carnage 21:23, September 25, 2011 (UTC) hooray for what????Total carnage 21:27, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ok,so what do you think about sam and freedie breaking up?Total carnage 21:40, September 25, 2011 (UTC) i know right but i guess its for the best now then hows life been for you?Total carnage 21:45, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey! Awesome wiki! :) Wanna be friends? :D Anyway, I know that I haven't done much, but is it okay if I could be an admin? Thanks! Anytime! I love your wiki. :) And yay! We're friends now. :D Thanks so much for making me an admin! I'll add loads of pages. :))) ArianaGrandeForever :) 03:33, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I love Ariana Grande! She's my role model. :) I also '''LOVE '''Cade! It's really cool, because Cat and Jade are total opposites but they are the best of friends. :) I love iCarly. I also like Jennette McCurdy and Miranda Cosgrove! How 'bout you? :) ArianaGrandeForever :) 11:57, August 8, 2012 (UTC)